


A love like no other

by xXxDigitalxXx



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Discord: Elsanna Shenanigans (Disney), Elsanna Week (Disney), F/F, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Post-Frozen 2 (2019), Reunions, Romance, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxDigitalxXx/pseuds/xXxDigitalxXx
Summary: For Elsanna Week, Day 1: Reunion. Stressed over her work as Queen of Arendelle, Anna decides to take a break and read a fairy tale book under the old maple tree in the castle's courtyard to herself. What she doesn't know is there's someone hiding in the tree, waiting to surprise her with a visit...
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	A love like no other

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, this was planned to be a short Elsa and Anna sister moment, but I decided to convert it into an Elsanna moment for Elsanna week from Jan 18-24. I went with the day 1 prompt, reunion, and wanted it to be a mixture of fluff, humor, and romance, so I hope I did well with this story!
> 
> Enjoy! :) uwu

“Finally…” 

A sigh softly escapes Anna’s lips as she steps right under the old red maple tree in the castle’s courtyard, carefully lifting the dark green bag off her arms and laying it on the grass below. Sitting down on the grass while making herself comfortable, the queen gently leans against the sturdy tree trunk behind her, a smile growing across her lips.

“Some peace and quiet, just what I needed…”

With the thick tree leaves offering her shade from the hot sun in the sky, the breeze of the cool wind gently caressing her face, this was certainly the well deserved break from work she needed at the moment.

Softly humming a tune to herself, the queen reaches over for the bag that rests by her side and opens it up, pulling out a large book from inside. She glances at the book in her hand, blowing the dust off the cover before softly reading it out loud.

“The Little Mermaid…”

Sure, at first glance, the book might not be one to read at her age, especially with the fact she was a grown woman. Not only that, she was Queen of Arendelle, she had to be focusing on reviewing those trade treaties with the kingdoms near Arendelle instead.

But Anna didn’t care. No, she had been too busy and stressed for so long, she needed a moment to herself. A moment where she could relax with no council members shouting at her during meetings, no mountains of papers to sign, and especially no deadline rushing her at all!

  
Yes, Anna heavily and desperately needed a moment of relaxation to herself, and this was that moment. Reading a fairytale to herself, alone in the courtyard, where the issues in her life could fade away to nothingness.

After all, who said that fairytales, thought to only be read and enjoyed by children alone, couldn’t also be read and enjoyed by adults, let alone by the Queen of Arendelle herself?

Opening the book, Anna begins to slowly read the story, her eyes soaking up and thirsting for every detail of the tale. It was interesting to her, reading the story of a young mermaid who had wanted to see the human world, who wanted to experience it for herself.

However, the more Anna continued to read, the more she found immersed in the tale. Her interest grew as she read how the Little Mermaid had fallen in love with a human prince, saved him from a storm that had thrown him into the sea, and wished to become human in order to be with him.

Sure, she had remembered hearing of this fairy tale during her childhood, her father Agnarr would read the story, with their mother Iduna by his side, to her and her older sister, Elsa. She remembered when she and Elsa would sit side by side together on the bed, the two sisters listening in awe and wonder as their parents would read and spin a tale full of fantasy, mystery, and love. 

She remembered that even after storytime had ended and it was late at night, the times Elsa would sneak into her bed, the older sister carrying the fairy tale book in her arms. Just so the two sisters could finish reading the story.

Together.

Now, as an adult, Anna couldn’t really remember what happened in the tale, especially how it ended. Thankfully, she could read it again, especially on a beautiful day like this, all to herself.

However, just as Anna was getting to the part of the story where the Little Mermaid was getting a potion from the Sea Witch that would make her human, she didn’t notice there was a person peeking out from a tree branch above her, a smirk crossing the person’s lips.

Before they yelled at the unsuspecting queen down below.

“Boo!”

“Ahhh!” Anna yelped in fear, easily startled while almost dropping the book in her hands. Glancing upwards, her fear dissipated, replaced by a joyful smile as she began to giggle. “Elsa! Don’t scare me like that!”

Elsa, who had been secretly hiding in the red maple tree’s leaves, was now hanging upside down from one of the tree branches, giggling as she waved to her sister below. 

“Hi, Anna! Surprised to see me?”

“You bet! I didn’t even know you were hiding up there in the first place!” Anna cheerfully replied, holding the book up to her face to hide her grin. After all, despite being surprised (and possibly scared, as well) by Elsa, it always filled Anna with joy to see her older sister whenever she came to Arendelle, for the times they saw each other were rare these days due to their new roles in life.

Still, it could be worse, not being able to see Elsa at all. It was reunions like these, even if they were a surprise visit, that filled Anna with a joy she couldn’t find the right words to describe. 

A feeling she loved and craved the most everyday for.

Elsa giggled seeing Anna’s attempt of calming down from the jumpscare, looking quite pleased with herself before her eyes trailed down to the book Anna was holding in her hands with visible curiosity. 

“What are you reading, your majesty?”

Anna raises the book for Elsa to see the cover of the fairy tale, the fifth spirit eyeing the title carefully as Anna flashes a grin. 

“Oh, just some new Danish author, that’s all.”

Elsa tilts her head slightly, even more interested. 

“What is it about?”

“Well, it’s one of the fairy tales Father used to read for us when we were kids, about a mermaid who wanted to see the human world and fell in love with a human prince. Of course, as she’s a mermaid and he’s a human, she can’t be with him unless she becomes human herself. And I was just getting to the part where the mermaid was getting a potion that would make her human so she could be with him.”

“I see,” Elsa says with a raised eyebrow, “I remember that story. It’s a lovely, romantic fairy tale, and the ending is very, very sa....”

“Shh!” Anna pouted, “Don’t spoil it! I’m still reading it, you know?”

Elsa laughs, still hanging upside down from the branch with a smile. 

“As you wish, your majesty. I won’t spoil it any further.”

Anna offers a smile of gratitude with a “thank you”, the queen’s eyes instantly noticing that as Elsa’s hair swayed gently upside down in the wind while she hanged, it ruffles a bit, a hint of a dark blue streak noticeable in the fifth spirit’s snowy hair. Before she could point it out, however, a familiar blue salamander peeks out of Elsa’s hair and glances towards Anna’s direction, squealing happily upon seeing the queen. 

“Well, I see you brought a guest with you, sis,” Anna waves to the fire spirit, the blue salamander returning a smile at the queen, “Hi, Bruni! Glad to see you too!”

Bruni gives another cheerful squeal, the blue salamander untangling itself from Elsa’s hair and climbing to her shoulder as the fifth spirit happily glances at the fire spirit. “Bruni wanted to tag along when I decided I wanted to surprise you with a visit today. After all, it’s been a while since we last saw each other, right?”

Anna nods, a sigh escaping her lips. 

“I suppose it has been. It’s just that, well, life has been so hard recently, especially with the fact that since I’m the Queen of Arendelle, there’s just so much paperwork to do and sign, representatives and people from other kingdoms to meet, honestly, it’s just… so tiring and boring.” 

Anna exasperates the last part, Elsa giving an understanding nod of her head.

“I understand, sis,” Elsa replies, Anna glancing at her while the fifth spirit continues to hang upside down from the tree branch, “Being a queen is certainly hard work, it’s not easy after all. But that’s why I’m here. To spend some time with you and help you with whatever you need.” 

“Really? How so?”

Raising a hand to her chin thoughtfully, there’s soft humming from Elsa, the fifth spirit thinking for a moment before she snaps her fingers.

“If you want, I can act as your advisor!”

Anna’s eyes widen, clearly surprised.

  
“Really?”

“Yep! After all, I was the Queen of Arendelle before you, don’t you remember?”

Right. She was. How could Anna forget?

With a nod, she couldn’t help but smile at her sister. “Well, thank you, Elsa, I appreciate the offer. But, are you sure you’ll be able to take on such a task, even though with your responsibilities back in the Enchanted Forest?”

“Of course! Without a doubt!” Elsa’s eyes trail back to the book, brilliantly sparkling with curiosity. “If you want, perhaps we can finish reading the story together! Like how we did as kids back then!”

“Sure!” Anna happily exclaims, patting a spot by her side, “Come on down and we’ll finish the story together!”

Anna then watches as Elsa begins to attempt to reach upwards to grab the tree branch, struggling to lift herself up in the air as Anna giggles.

“Need a hand?”

“No,” Elsa shook her head, still visibly struggling to lift herself upwards while Bruni hangs onto her shoulder for dear life, “I got this!... I think...”

With a nod of her head, Anna went back to watching her older sister’s attempt of grabbing onto the tree branch in silence. It was hard for Anna though, the queen giggled at moments when Elsa failed to reach the tree branch, who was beginning to look visibly frustrated by the passing seconds.

Still, even while watching Elsa hang upside down from the tree branch, the way her snowy hair gently swayed in the wind, the way her ocean eyes had that fierce look of determination in them, the way Elsa crossed her arms together with a pout every time she failed…

_She’s so beautiful…_

After a few more tries, Elsa successfully grabs onto the tree branch, the fifth spirit shooting a thumbs up at Anna with a triumphant smile. 

“See? I told you that I could do it... Ahhh!”

Unfortunately, her hand lost grip on the branch, Elsa falling off the tree branch and towards the ground under her while Bruni held on for dear life. Thankfully, Anna reacted quickly, dropping the book from her hands and jumping up to catch her. She was just in time too, Elsa directly landed right into Anna’s arms as a sigh of relief escaped the Queen’s lips… 

Right before she lost her balance, the two sisters fell to the ground with the grass thankfully cushioning their fall.

"Oww…"

A groan escapes Elsa's lips, the fifth spirit slowly opening her eyes and looking around to find herself lying on the ground. Feeling the back of her head slightly throbbing with pain, she reaches back with her hand to soothe the aching injury.

Before looking upwards, surprised to find Anna lying right above her, blushing further upon realizing her younger sister's arms were wrapped protectively around her.

"Uhmm… Anna?"

"Yeah?"

Elsa gestures with her hands towards her waist, Anna's eyes trailing down and noticing that her arms were tightly wrapped around Elsa.

"Would you mind if…" 

"Oh, right! Uh, sorry, uh, Elsa," Anna quickly releases her hold of her sister, blushing as well upon realizing the position they were in, "Are you, uhm, alright?"

Elsa gives a nod of her head, brushing aside strands of her hair away from her face with a smile. 

"I'm alright, thanks to you. Thanks for catching me."

Anna opened her mouth, wanting to reply, but found no words came out. She found herself lost staring into her sister's eyes, those gorgeous ocean eyes, and all of a sudden, there was just this feeling in her heart she couldn't find the right words to describe. 

It was something so common, yet so foreign Anna felt everytime she was around Elsa, even earlier on. Not even the love she had for Kristoff could compare to this feeling in her heart, and to Anna, it felt so wrong yet so right at the same time.

She had no idea how and when it started, but it happened, and now it was like she couldn't live a single day without this feeling.

Without Elsa…

"Anna, are you alr-"

Before she knew it, without a second thought, Anna leaned in until her lips met Elsa's lips, closing her eyes to savor the moment. It was a soft, tender kiss, innocent at most, but it made Anna's heart flutter with a blissful joy and euphoria that made her melt into the kiss furthermore.

It was only a few seconds later, as Anna began to open her eyes, did she realize she was kissing Elsa, her own sister, in the courtyard.

On top of the grass, under the old maple tree.

"Oh, I'm so, so, so sorry, Elsa!" Anna quickly pulls away from the kiss, furiously blushing while Elsa slowly raises a hand to her lips, “I don’t know what came over me! I didn’t mean to do that, I mean, well, at all! All I know is that you had fallen out of the tree, I rushed to catch you, and we had fallen to the ground together, though I landed on top of you…”

“Anna…”

“And then my arms were wrapped around you, which you pointed out, so I had to let go of you while making sure you were okay from the fall and everything else…”

“Anna.”

“Thankfully, you were okay, Elsa! And then I wanted to say something to you when you had thanked me for saving you, but I found myself enchanted by your smile, by your eyes, and well, the next thing I knew, I was kissing you…”

“Anna!”

“What?!”

This time, it was Anna’s turn to be caught off guard as Elsa leans in to tenderly kiss her, her eyes widening in surprise upon their lips meeting each other once again. However, just like Elsa, she soon found her eyes closing as well, melting into the kiss with the feelings of bliss, joy, and euphoria coursing throughout her body.

They remained like this for a while, lovingly kissing each other under the tree, their hands moving until they were wrapped around one another’s waist. The moment was short, Elsa slowly moved her lips away from Anna with a light blush on her cheeks, but for Anna, she felt like it was an eternity of blissful euphoria.

“And… what was that… for?” 

Elsa giggles at seeing Anna’s reaction, the queen visibly lost in a daze of joy and love. Elsa takes the moment to gently brush aside strands of Anna’s hair away from her face, her ocean eyes meeting Anna’s turquoise eyes with a loving smile.

“Because I’ve wanted to do that for a while.”

Anna dreamily sighs, then snaps out of her daze, clearly confused.

“Wait, really? Why?”

Elsa keeps quiet for a moment, using her hands to sit up on the grass properly. Anna sits up as well, watching as Elsa’s blush deepens before she speaks.

“I love you, Anna.”

This news, surprisingly, came as a huge revelation to Anna.

“Since when?”

“Since forever. Since when we were kids, since when we reunited years ago, since when you saved me twice. It took me a while to wonder whether these feelings I had for you were real or not, but I’ve grown to realize that they are.” Elsa takes Anna’s hands into her own, offering a warm smile to her sister. “I have loved you Anna, and I always will, no matter what. I love you.”

Anna feels tears well up in her eyes, smiling as well. 

“I love you too, Elsa.”

Her heart swelling with love, Anna leans in for another kiss, Elsa leaning in as well just so their lips briefly, gently brush against each other once again…

Before the sound of a joyful squeal fills the air, with Elsa and Anna quickly turning to find Bruni staring at them a few inches away from on top of the tossed aside book, the salamander only licks its eye at them. The sight earns a giggle from the both of them, Anna and Elsa covering their mouths with their hands to contain their laughter to no avail. 

“Oh, Bruni!” Anna happily exclaims, attempting to compose herself from her fit of giggling, “I didn’t even notice you were alright! How long have you been there?”

Bruni tilts its head before giving another lick of its eye, Elsa looking at the fire spirit for a moment before back at Anna with a chuckle. 

“I suppose Bruni’s been there for a while now. From what it looks like, it seems Bruni had wanted to know if we could finish reading the fairy tale and watched everything that happened between us instead.” Elsa gives another glance at the fire spirit, giggling from how the fire spirit happily hops on the cover of the book. “And judging from how happy Bruni looks, I say Bruni is quite happy for us right now, and still possibly wanting us to finish reading the story together.”

Anna giggles again, giving a nod of her head. “Alright, we can still finish reading the fairy tale, Bruni. What do you think, Elsa? You still want to finish the story together?”

Elsa only raises an eyebrow, a smirk crossing her lips.

“I see no problem with that.”

Eagerly, the two sisters get up from the grass as they move closer towards the tree, Elsa picking up the book from the ground while Bruni hops onto her shoulder. Handing the book to Anna, they make themselves comfortable under the shade of the tree, Elsa sitting right next to Anna as Anna begins to open the book to where she left off.

“I love you, Anna,” Elsa lovingly whispers to her, Anna looking away from the book and at her sister before she smiles.

“I love you too, Elsa, and I always will love you.”

With a smile, Elsa simply leans on Anna’s shoulder and dreamily sighs as the queen begins to read the story once again. This time, not to herself, but to her and Bruni, the fire spirit gently resting on Elsa’s shoulder while Anna reads the story out loud to them. 

For Elsa, it was everything she needed, being here with Anna and listening to her sister reading the fairy tale while she rested on her shoulder, enjoying the moment forever in her heart and soul.

For Anna?

She was just joyful they were here, together, and it felt like nothing, truly nothing, could ever separate them apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Reunion complete! I hope you guys enjoyed this story! Feel free to review and leave a like if you liked it! I might try to see if I can post for day 2 as well, so yeah! Other than that, I hope you have a great day! Until then! :D


End file.
